Goodnight Story
by nimota
Summary: "Tell me about the first time you and dad met." Nick/Jeff One-shot.


**Goodnight Story**

Jeff was about to turn the light off in Julia's room when the little girl chimed up. "Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

Jeff turned around and smiled at his daughter. "Sure, sweetie. What story would you like me to tell you?" He said as he sat down on the bed.

"Tell me about the first time you and dad met."

"But you already know that story."

The little girl pouted. "Please?"

"Fine," Jeff said with a mocked sight, "but you're going to sleep right after." Julia nodded, and Jeff held her little hand in his. "When I was young, I was very very poor, so I had to steal food to survive. On the other hand, Dad was the prince of the city, but grandpa was trying to make him marry without love. So, one dark night, Dad decided to dress as a commoner and escaped the castle by climbing the wall with the help of his pet tiger. And so, the next day as he was walking through the market..."

"Daddy! That's from Aladdin," Julia interrupted.

"It's not." Jeff denied, a serious look on his face.

"Dad, we saw it yesterday. Tell me the real story."

"Ok, ok. Well, you see, back when I was young, I loved to hunt. But not the killing animal kind of hunting, I would just capture animals so I could give them some food and love before setting them free. One day I decided to set a trap with my special meatloaf, which as you already know it's amazing and Dad's favorite meal. Well, he must have really liked the smell of it, because that day I caught him. He had the most beautiful brown eyes, just like yours. He was so cute that I decided to keep him. And that is why we have my super-amazingly-epic meatloaf every Friday, or Dad might run away back into the wild."

"Daaad. That is not how you and dad met."

"How would you know? You weren't even born," Jeff said as he lightly poked his daughter in the nose.

The girl pouted, "I want to hear the real story. Pretty please?"

"Ok, how about this one? I was a crazy scientist and created Dad from a mixture of the best robot and human body parts, and that is why he is so handsome." Julia shook her head. "Alright, I created extremely intelligent bacteria that decided to join together and form a human being." She shook her head again. "Ok, Dad was a member of a really famous boyband, and I was his fan. At a concert, he saw me in the front row and knew I was the love of his life."

"Try again." The little girl said.

"Hmm... Dad is actually a leprechaun that I caught so he would give me his pot of gold. Little did I know that he was my pot of gold."

"Dad, stop making stories up!"

"How about... Oh, I know! I was a fairy prince and Dad saw me in the forest. I was so handsome, he instantly fell in love with me, so he decided to trick me so he could marry me. You know what that makes you? A fairy princess!" Julia just glared at Jeff.

"What's taking you so long? Julia, sweetie, you should be asleep already." Jeff turned around to see Nick standing in the doorway of their daughter's room.

"Dad!" Julia exclamed happily. "Will you tell me about how you and daddy met? He just keeps making things up," she said as she once again glared at Jeff.

Nick was about to say no, but was unable to when he saw his daughter pouting. "If I tell you, will you go to sleep right after?" Julia nodded, and Nick sat on the bed behind Jeff. Nick wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist and used his other free hand to hold both his husband and daughter's hands. " We met the first day of sophomore year in high school. Your Daddy has just transferred to Dalton because his family had just moved into town. I had been attending since the start of high school because grandpa had studied there, and so had his dad. I first saw Daddy during second period. Actually, I heard him first. His laugh was so loud and contagious it was impossible not to notice it. When I first saw him I thought he was the most handsome boy ever, with his floppy blond hair and that silly smile always on his face. I thought he was so gorgeous that I was unable to stop looking at him all day. Or talk to him for that matter. But I lucked out, as when I walked into my dorm room that afternoon I found this blond ball of hyperness unpacking." Nick squeezed his arm around Jeff. "He then smiled at me and told me that he was my new roommate. And so, we ended up becoming best friends and boyfriends."

Julia smiled at her fathers, a yawn taking over.

"And now it's time to sleep," Jeff said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. Nick repeated the gesture and both left the room and closed the door.

"Do you have to do this every night?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked turning to look at his husband.

"I love you, but you really don't have to tease her every night." Nick kissed Jeff and walked into their bedroom.

"It's father daughter bonding!" The blond replied with a huge grin, closing the door of the room behind him.

* * *

><p>"Jeff" Nick said, cuddling back into Jeff and loving the feeling of his husband's chest against his back.<p>

"Hmmh," a half asleep Jeff replied.

"What do you remember about the first time we met?"

"Your ass," Jeff whispered against Nick's neck, earning himself a slap on the thigh.

"Seriously. I want to know." Nick said, and started to rub his foot against Jeff's.

"The first thing I noticed about you was your ass. Only, I didn't know it was yours. I was on my way to homeroom when it distracted me, and like an idiot, I followed you around while I stared at your ass and got lost. You, my dear, made me late on my first day."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, what about after you stalked my ass through Dalton?"

Jeff smiled and tightened his arm around the brunet. "I wasn't really able to stop thinking about your ass all day. Except, when I walked into our dorm room that first day. I thought you were hot, and what made it worse was that I still wasn't desensitized to the uniforms. When you smiled at me I knew I was going to go out of my way to make sure I got to enjoy it as much as possible."

"You are so cheesy."

"I know, I learned from the best," he said lightly poking the smaller man on his side. "Anyways, it wasn't until later that night that I finally made the connection between the ass and the face. I'm pretty sure for that first month I had a boner every time you were in the same room."

Nick laughed again. "I'm sorry about that. I love you."

"I love you too," the blond replied and kissed his husband's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Here I am writing Niff again. I hope you guys enjoy it :) and remember reviews are love (even the critical ones).


End file.
